


WISH I WERE HEATHER

by Makinguptoit



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Based on a Conan Gray Song, F/F, High School, Hope Mikaelson & Penelope Park Friendship, Jealousy, Oblivious, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makinguptoit/pseuds/Makinguptoit
Summary: A Hosie song fic based on Heather by Conan Grey.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	WISH I WERE HEATHER

**Author's Note:**

> WELL, LOOK WHO IS HERE.........

Hope wakes up as the sunlight hits her eyes, shit, Penelope did not turn down the blinds again, she has asked her to do it a million times but she always forgets, she tilts her head up to see Penelope, who herself is sound asleep with her pillow covering her face, the irony. She throws her pillow towards her and she just grunts in her sleep.

“I asked you to turn down the blinds, now I am up just because of you.” She yells at her but that is of no use because Penelope does not respond her, still asleep. She groans as she gets up from her bed, she goes to take a bath after making her bed. When she gets back, Penelope is still asleep, she checks the time in her phone and it’s 8 pm, they still have an hour before the class starts.

“Pen, wake up or you are going to be late like always.” Hope asks her roommate who sleeps like she has no care in the world.

“Let’s keep it that way.”

“No, we are not, come on get up.”

“Five minutes, please.” Penelope begs her, she is about to say something when there is a knock on the door and Hope is surprised. Usually, no one dares to come to their room, unless there are special orders from Dr. Saltzman because of Penelope’s well maintained HBIC position. She walks to the door, still a little grumpy for the way she woke up, if she did not have a good start of the day, the person on the other side of the door was also not going to have one too.

She opens the door and it is none other than Josette Saltzman, the literal definition of sunshine in her yellow shirt and black skirt with her bunny-ear bag, smiling at Hope expectantly and all Hope can think is ‘What an amazing way to start her day.’

“Hope?” Josie calls out her name and instead of replying she is just standing there smiling like an idiot, she has tendency to turn into one around Josie.

“Hope? Can I come in?” Josie asks her and who was Hope to deny, she can come into her room, her thoughts and her heart, whenever she wishes to, okay, that was way too sappy.

“Yeah, sure.” Josie walks in giving her smile.

“Penny, you are not up yet?” Josie says just as she gets into the room and sees Penelope still asleep.

_Oh right, Josie was here for Penelope._

“Sorry, babe I was just getting up.” Penelope sits straight in her bed with her hair tousled and sleep in her eyes with her red face. Josie snickers at her and walks towards her giving her a peck on the cheek.

_And yeah, they both were dating, while Hope had a crush on her best friend’s girlfriend._

“I don’t mind your morning breath but you will get a kiss once you are ready.” Josie says straightening from her bending position to kiss Penelope.

Penelope does not waste a second and practically runs towards the bathroom to get ready after taking her clothes from the drawer, while Josie laughs and Hope does too more because of seeing her laugh and less of Penelope’s antics.

“She is such a baby.” She comments and Hope agrees with a nod.

“I was just leaving.” Hope walks to take her bag.

“Nah stay, I will walk you to the class.” She says and it takes her a minute to comprehend the sentence.

_Josie is going to walk her to class?_

"I mean, me and Penelope.” Yeah, that makes more sense, she will be third-wheeling though.

“No, I have to return this book to Dorian too, I will see you in chem?” She lies, she has no books to return but she also doesn’t want to intrude.

“Oh, okay.” Josie seems……. disappointed? Whatever it is, Hope does not dwell on it and leaves before Josie could say anything else.

Hope still remembers when she first met Josie, more like when she first started harboring feelings for her, it was not like love at first sight but it does was something similar to that.

_She was to get the tour by Lizzie and Josie, but they got busy preparing for a party at the old mill and MG had to cover for them. At first, it did not affect her but that was because she had not met Josie._

_Mg invites her to the party, saying that it will help her get to know people and also a party thrown by the twins is always the best, a part of her now was curious to meet the twins, since Josie was MG’s best friend and the kindest person he knew, on the other hand Lizzie was his crush and widely misunderstood. He did not tell her about the crush but that was easy to figure out by the way he spoke about the blonde._

_She walks into the party in her usual outfit, blue-jeans and maroon shirt. She had in mind that she was going to leave soon as she did not know anyone here, so she did not bring her jacket. She sees a lot of people, but they were divided in sections, she does not need to know on which basis, there was group with a raven-haired girl which she took as HBIC standing in the middle of a bunch of girls, then there was huge build black guy surrounded by people just like him which she supposed to be the football team, then there were nerds and then she spotted MG standing with two girls and two boys, which might be the super squad he was talking about._

_She walks toward them, they had not noticed her yet but she can now see them more clearly as she walks closer and that was when she saw a pretty brunette, laughing at a joke MG said and her eyes shining by the flames burning ahead of her. A smile finds its way on her face as she sees her and just then Josie looks up and their eyes meet, Hope thanks the gods that its night time and no one can see the small blush that appears on her face, Josie has stopped laughing now, just looking at her with a confused face. Just as she makes to the squad everyone is now looking in Josie’s line of sight._

_”Oh, hey Hope, you made it.” MG is the first one to greet her._

_”Yeah.” She sits down next to Josie cause that is the only place empty and not because she wanted to._

_They all easily fall into a conversation; she finds out that what MG said about the twins was true indeed. The two other people were Kaleb and Landon, Landon is also friends with Rafael who is the captain of the football team and Lizzie’s crush, Kaleb and MG are best friends and Josie has a crush on the HBIC Penelope, the last one is what stuck with Hope, her face falls when she hears this but she cannot deny the fact that Penelope sure had the looks anyone would fall for but Josie deserved someone who was beautiful inside out, which according to Josie, Penelope was, as she had once participated with her in a project. Lizzie on her part was against the idea of her sister dating ‘Satan incarnate’ as she calls her._

_This new knowledge does not sit well with Hope and she suddenly realizes how cold she feels looking at the way Josie looks at Penelope and after a while Penelope looks back at her with a smile and winks from her place, while Josie blushes all the way in._

_Hope starts rubbing her arms to create friction because she realizes her mistake of not bringing her jacket, as she breathes, she could see it._

_“Shit.” She mutters._

_”Here.” Josie is holding her sweater for her with a smile._

_”What are you going to wear then?” She can see the concern in her eyes and it kills her._

_”I run hot, also I am wearing a Hoodie anyways.” And she is as Hope had noticed it when she was staring at her._

_Hope takes the sweater and wears it, just as she does she is filled with a smell she can only explain as Josie, it smells of Plumerias and strawberries and something really different._

_”It looks better on you anyway.” Josie says and then she bites her lower lip, Hope can now feel the butterflies in her stomach doing a tango._

_She is still in her haze when Penelope walks to them and both her and Josie look up to her, “You must be the new girl, Hope.”_

_“Yeah, that’s me.” Hope gives her a nod._

_”I hope you are feeling welcomed, you can join me and the cheerleaders whenever you wish.” Penelope offers her genuinely._

_”Sure, I will think about it.”_

_”Would you please have a dance with me?” Penelope says to Josie who is as shocked as Hope._

_”Me?” She points towards herself and Penelope nods with an expectant smile._

_”Yeah, why not.” Josie puts her hand in Penelope’s and walks away from Hope, while she can feel her heart ache as she sees them dancing. Penelope whispers something funny in Josie’s ear and she laughs as her head falls on Penelope’s shoulder._

She drifts of her thoughts when she feels someone sitting beside her, she sees and it is Josie and Penelope, both of them smile looking at her and she feels her stomach churn, Penelope is wearing one of Josie’s sweater { not the one she gave to Hope because she never gave it back ) and Hope’s breath hitches because Penelope is the one who deserves it and not her.

“You okay?” Penelope asks, the always caring best friend who knows her well enough to feel that something is wrong with her, while she is betraying her by having feelings for her girlfriend.

She would have never guessed the day she met Penelope that they will ever be best friends but things happen and this was one of them, when they started sharing two classes along with their room, Hope remembers Penelope standing up for her to the school bitches for her and that was the thing that sealed the deal for her. No matter how she acts on the exterior, everyone who knows the real Penelope, knows that she is one of the best people.

“Yeah, I’m good.” She assures both of them and puts her attention on her notebook as she writes.

_Wish I were heather._

**Author's Note:**

> NOT A HAPPY ENDING :(  
> SHOULD I KEEP IT A ONE SHOT?


End file.
